


Quite Arousing, This Celebrity's Magic

by NSUVAfterDark (NoSleepUntilVacation)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bad Jokes, Body Worship, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I don't know, Insecurity, M/M, Making Love, Mettaton says relax, My First Smut, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Xeno, both from the characters and from me, communication is key to any successful romantic encounter, hello darkness my old friend, holy crap i wasn't expecting it to be this long, philosophical stuff, sexual awakening, that's what she said, this is a lot of tags for a oneshot, this took me way too long to write, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NSUVAfterDark
Summary: For as long as his friends have known him, Papyrus has developed something of a reputation as an innocent person who never gives much of a mind to anything sexual. However, he's recently been developing some urges that he never thought he'd feel before, and they're quickly becoming too heavy to ignore.Fortunately, he recently married someone who's more than happy to help him deal with these urges. Will this end up going well? Papyrus is nervous, but there's only one way to find out.





	Quite Arousing, This Celebrity's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> _"They said we were too young, our kind of love was no fun, but our love comes from above; let's make love."_  
>  -David Bowie, "Let's Spend the Night Together" (cover of The Rolling Stones)
> 
> You know, if you want to, you can kinda take this fic as an allegory for how I feel about writing this... it's my first serious attempt at writing smut that I actually published (assuming you're reading this and I haven't chickened out again like I did four years ago) and I don't know if I'm gonna do it well. So... enjoy it, I guess? If you want to?
> 
> Also, I usually imagine these two as more of a chaste couple, so please don't expect regular Papyton smut pieces from me unless you want to be let down. (Although, part of this may just be my apprehension at writing smut in general...)
> 
> (The "Xeno" tag is in place because skeletons, or at least Papyrus, can form both sets of genitals irrespective of gender identity. Consider that before you go further, all right?)

With an exhausted sigh, Papyrus sunk into the plush couch, staring out of the large window that faced the ocean. What a hectic past week this had been! First there was his bachelor party, then his wedding, then getting ready for the honeymoon, and now here he was, in this nice hotel room. Mettaton had certainly spared no expense in making everything perfect.

_Mettaton..._

Papyrus had never imagined that this would actually happen. When he lived in that house in Snowdin, he often fantasized about becoming friends with Mettaton after a chance encounter. He never would have imagined that they would not only actually become friends, but something more than that. And yet, the golden band on his finger was proof that this was real. He was living every Mettaton fan's dream and then some.

He tried his best to quell the fluttering in his soul. Deep down, he felt his nerves threatening to consume him from the inside out. It wasn't because of the marriage in general, oh no. Papyrus was quite happy with Mettaton, and judging by the new sparkle in the latter's eyes and the joy in his laughter, the feeling was mutual.

No, the reason why Papyrus was nervous was because of a crazy little thing called "cognitive dissonance" (though love played a role in it too, of course).

The thing is... for the longest time, Papyrus was in the dark regarding... _certain things_ couples did together. Oh sure, he knew what flirting was, and he had entire books on how to properly date people. He even fully understood and accepted what kissing meant. But anything beyond that? Even for someone like him, who'd been known to use the word "sexy" in conversation, the actual act of intercourse was still an enigma to him. At first, when he finally accepted that yes, it was an actual thing, he still only knew it as a way for couples to make babies. It was only just recently that he'd gotten the idea that it could be done for pleasure as well.

However, he didn't talk about this with just anyone. Most of his little circle of close friends either showed no interest in talking about it (or he wasn't interested in talking about it with them), or they still saw him as an innocent guy and reacted badly to anyone or anything that could be perceived as "corrupting" him. The only person with whom he felt like he could have meaningful discussions about this topic was Undyne; even then, his new urges hadn't been in full force at the time, as he remembered from when she was helping him plan his bachelor party.

_Papyrus gave odd looks at the flyers and brochures depicting some rather racy establishments. "Er..."_

_Undyne grinned at him. "Well? Does any of this look like fun?"_

_"I'm not sure I understand, Undyne." Papyrus picked up a flyer and tilted his head. By now, he at least somewhat understood what these establishments were for, but that didn't mean he had to understand the appeal._

_"It's not doing anything for you?" Undyne shrugged. "Hey, don't worry. We can find something else to do. Gotta make your last night of being single special, after all!"_

_Now it was Undyne's turn to get an odd look from Papyrus, who folded his arms. "Undyne, my last night of being single was the night before Mettaton and I started officially dating. If we made hot looks at anyone else, we'd be accused of cheating on each other, even though we're not married yet."_

_For a few seconds, Undyne was at a loss for words. Then her mouth curled into a laughing grin, and she pulled Papyrus into a headlock and started giving him noogies. "You're such a dork!"_

_Papyrus sighed. "Undyne, must you noogie the skeleton?"_

_"Yep!" She let go of him soon enough, though. "Don't worry; I'm gonna find something that's freaking awesome, 'cause that's what my bestie deserves!"_

And that was how Papyrus ended up spending his bachelor party in an escape room. Undyne had admitted that even though it wasn't exactly her idea of fun, this party wasn't strictly for her; her tolerance ended up paying off, as Papyrus had the time of his life trying to solve all the puzzles.

Of course, it was only a small taste of the excitement that was to come. The wedding itself was the next day, and it was a very grand event; Mettaton and his planners had gone all-out to make everything as wonderful and opulent as possible ("Because, beautiful, it's my way of showing the world how much I love you!", Mettaton had explained to him). Papyrus still wasn't ready to partake in traditional wedding night activities by the time they had gotten home, though; fortunately, Mettaton was perfectly understanding, as he had been throughout their relationship. They spent their wedding night just cuddling in bed together and watching one of Mettaton's old movies ( _Mettaton Catches Disco Fever, Parts I and II_ , to be specific; even back when he didn't have legs, Mettaton sure knew how to dance) until they both fell asleep.

The next couple of days were spent getting ready for their honeymoon, which Mettaton had arranged for them to have at this lovely beachfront resort. However, during this time, Papyrus seemed to be especially prone to getting lost in thought; he'd tried to pass it off as just excitement for the honeymoon, or exhaustion from the past few days. Deep down, though, he knew he'd have to come clean soon. And while they'd been too exhausted from the plane trip and everything else on the afternoon they arrived at the resort, Papyrus was finding it harder than ever to ignore his new feelings, especially since he was alone with his new husband in a hotel room where no one would disturb them; during breakfast the next morning, he finally decided to tell the truth.

_"Mettaton?" Papyrus set down his fork. "Can we talk?"_

_Mettaton gently smiled at him. "Sure, sweetheart. What would you like to talk about?"_

_"I, ah..." Papyrus tugged at his shirt collar with one finger, sweat rolling down his skull. This was harder than he thought... but he had to be honest. "As of late, I've been having some rather... complex feelings."_

_"Complex feelings? What sort of--" Suddenly, Mettaton's face fell. "Oh, no... Papyrus, please tell me you're not having second thoughts about marriage!"_

_"No!" Papyrus' response came just as soon as the words left Mettaton's mouth; he reached out and grabbed Mettaton's hand, his face wracked with panic. He took a deep breath, reining in control of his emotions. "I can assure you, it's not that. Not only am I quite happy with you, I'm probably the happiest I've been in my entire life. These feelings are of a different nature."_

_Letting out a sigh of relief, Mettaton stroked the top of Papyrus' hand with his thumb. "Talk to me, darling."_

_"R-right. Well!" Another deep breath. "You see! I never thought I would feel this way, but recently, some thoughts have been refusing to leave me be. And these are very complex thoughts, so complex that even I, the Great Papyrus, can't fully understand them. I'm finding it harder to ignore these thoughts every day. The thing is..." He looked Mettaton in the eye, looking quite serious. "These are no mere complex thoughts. They're of a very... sexual nature."_

_At the mere mention of the word "sexual", Mettaton felt internal fans whirring to life. "Papyrus? Are you saying... you want me?"_

_The response was a slow nod. "I want to explore you, Mettaton. And I want you to explore me. I want us to make each other feel good, and..."_

_He trailed off; it was all out in the open now, and Mettaton was free to judge it however he wanted. Before he knew it, though, Mettaton stood up, still holding his hand, and walked over, tilting Papyrus' chin upwards with his free hand to meet his gaze. The look on his face, with that smile and that gaze, was... certainly inviting._

_"Meet me in the bedroom tonight, darling." Oh God, that tone of voice... Papyrus had seen just about everything Mettaton had ever made, and even then he wasn't sure if Mettaton had ever used that specific tone before. Acting was one thing, but something about this tone felt far more real than anything he might have said on screen. "If you're still up for it by that time, then I'll make sure you won't regret this." He gave Papyrus' skull a gentle kiss.  
_

_With a smile slowly returning to his face, Papyrus let out a quiet, high-pitched whinny. "Thank you, Mettaton..."_

_"Certainly." Mettaton returned to his seat. "In the meantime, I should finish this food, so I can go into town and pick up some supplies. I simply must make this special for the two of us."_

The present-day Papyrus watched the waves roll onto the shore. That had just happened earlier that morning; night had since fallen, and after confirming that Papyrus still wanted to do this, Mettaton retreated to the bedroom to set things up. Once things were ready, he would send Papyrus a text message. Papyrus' soul was ready to burst from his ribcage from the anticipation; feelings of extreme excitement and extreme nervousness were battling it out for dominance in his heart. For as much as he wanted this, his soul was still unsure. In his heart, he recalled stories he'd heard of how this sort of thing can change a person, and how it was considered a loss of innocence. Wasn't it still just a year ago, even six months ago, that Sans still read him bedtime stories whenever they were in the same place for the night? He still liked bathing with a rubber ducky and other bath toys if he could help it, and he had no problem with watching family-friendly cartoons. After this night, would it still be acceptable for him to do such things, or would he have crossed a line?

With a frustrated sigh, Papyrus started tapping the arm of the couch. What was he so worried about? It wasn't like he and Mettaton were about to commit a horrible crime! They were just two recently-married adults in love, doing what two recently-married adults in love often do on their honeymoons! Really, what was the difference between this and the first time they kissed, or the first time they shared a bed, or--

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone went off. He gasped. _Is that...?_ He checked the phone.

It was indeed Mettaton; his text message consisted of a single heart.

Feeling his pulse begin to thunder, he stood up. _All right, I can do this! I am the Great Papyrus! I can do anything!_ He steeled his resolve and walked to the bedroom. Each step felt like it dragged on for much longer than it actually did.

_I can do this! I can do this! I can..._

He gripped the hard, cold doorknob and slowly opened the door. While he'd had a few ideas of what Mettaton had planned, none of them quite matched what greeted his eyes... or his other senses. His mouth hung open as he noticed everything, especially after he closed the door behind himself. "Wowie..."

After Papyrus had closed the door, cutting the room off from the outside light from the hallway, the only lights were a bunch of flameless candles set about here and there, giving off a golden glow throughout the room. The satin bedsheets were absolutely covered in rose petals, some non-intrusive music was quietly playing, and there was a floral fragrance of some sort that Papyrus couldn't quite put his finger on, but was quite lovely. As always, Mettaton had chosen to go big instead of going home.

Oh yeah, saving the best for last, Mettaton. He was reclining beneath the bedsheets, which were pulled up to his waist, one hand behind his head; Papyrus noticed he wasn't wearing his shoulderpads or gloves, and out of the corner of his eye socket, he thought he could see Mettaton's boots neatly placed somewhere. If the half-lidded smile on Mettaton's face didn't make it clear enough that he was in the mood, then the man himself removed all doubts when, using his free hand, he lowered the bedsheets on the opposite side of the bed and gently patted the empty space, never once taking his gaze off of Papyrus.

"Come over here," he stage-whispered.

Papyrus felt compelled as he walked over and climbed into the bed. Even after marrying the man, he still couldn't believe that this was Mettaton, _the_ Mettaton, doing all of this just for him. And if looks could literally undress someone, the look Mettaton had been giving him would have left him completely exposed.

Once Papyrus was settled, Mettaton pulled him close into a long kiss, gently caressing him all the while. After the kiss broke off, Mettaton was still stroking Papyrus' arm, a smile on his face and love on his mind. "Well, darling, are you ready?"

Papyrus swallowed hard. "W-well, I do still want this, but I'm really freaking nervous right now..."

Leaning in close, Mettaton softly whispered. "Between you and me... so am I."

If Papyrus had eyebrows, they would have hit the stratosphere. Mettaton was nervous about something like this, too? He listened as Mettaton continued.

"However, I've heard that it's perfectly normal to feel this way." Mettaton developed a thoughtful look on his face. "This is also my first time, if you can believe it; I've done some research on this sort of thing, but this is like learning how to dance. You won't be able to fully understand it without doing it yourself." The grin slowly returned. "Fortunately, as you know, I'm self-taught at dancing. And if I can teach myself how to dance, I see no reason why I can't teach myself how to do this as well."

He sat up, looking rather cocky. "Besides, I'm Mettaton, darling! Is there anything I can't do?"

Papyrus excitedly lifted an index finger. "Disappoint people? Put on a bad show? Make people want to say 'I want my money back'?"

Mettaton covered his mouth, snickers soon evolving into full-blown laughter. He lay back down after a bit, winking at Papyrus. "Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , darling. Especially tonight." A weird smirk crossed his face. "Although, there was this one time when a fan asked me for their money back; they wanted to buy another ticket and see my show again!"

Now Papyrus was the one laughing. While Mettaton had had a number of favorite sounds, over the years, he was quickly finding that "Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" was climbing that list; it was now comfortably resting in the top ranks of his list. Just the sheer unfiltered enthusiasm...

By the time the impact of the joke wore off for the time being, Papyrus remembered why he and Mettaton were here. "So, ah, how should we start?"

"Well, if you would like my honest opinion..." Mettaton began (to which Papyrus nodded vigorously; that was why he asked, after all), "...I think I should be the one to start." He took Papyrus' hand. "Because honestly, darling, while we both had to deal with stress from the wedding, you had to deal with your new emotions on top of that." Leaning down with that alluring smile, he breathed his next words right where Papyrus' ear would be if he had them. "You must be positively exhausted. But since we're alone now, and no one's going to bother us, I say it's time to relax. So just lie back and let me help you" - his next word was a straight-up purr - " _unwind._ "

Papyrus' head was spinning, and his soul was pounding out a drum solo. This was not a dream; this was real, and this was about to actually happen. "Wowie..."

Then he tensed up. "But what about-" Before he could finish, a metal finger was gently pressed to his mouth.

"Shh..." Mettaton had a good idea of what Papyrus was about to ask. He gently stroked one of the other's bony shoulders. "All in good time, my love. For now, just lie still and don't say anything." He looked a little serious for a minute. "Unless, of course, I'm doing something you don't like. In which case, please tell me, since I won't know if you don't say anything."

Papyrus nodded again, more gently this time; part of his soul still wasn't sure if he was ready, but the rest of it was _far_ too ready.

He heard one more comment from Mettaton - "Marvelous" - before feeling arms embracing him and metallic lips bathing him in a shower of kisses.

Mettaton often resented when people asked him why, instead of dating whichever single A-lister was currently in vogue, he was dating (and now wedded to) a skeleton who worked as an auto mechanic. He thought that, if those people could only see through his eyes, they would instead be asking why anyone _wouldn't_ want to be with Papyrus. Most people wouldn't expect much out of eye sockets that typically didn't have eyes to fill them, and yet somehow, Papyrus had incredibly expressive eyes even when they were just limited to his sockets. Mettaton had heard an expression that stated that the eyes were the windows to the soul; Papyrus' eyes were exactly that, telling stories and expressing feelings only slightly more quickly than his mouth could get the words out.

Speaking of Papyrus' mouth, Mettaton couldn't get enough of that smile. There was such sincerity in it whenever he was confronted with an interesting puzzle, or when he was about to devour a bowl of his favorite oatmeal, or even when he was just relieved to see his friends, family, and/or partner after an exhausting day. Of course, Papyrus wasn't always smiling, but if he felt a certain way, hiding it was often a difficult task (the past several days seemed to be an exception, though). Ever since becoming close to him, Mettaton always loved helping him cheer up when he needed it; Papyrus had done the same for him several times before, even back when the two were still just acquaintances, and seeing that smile, full of such enthusiasm and understanding, always made him feel warm inside.

Mettaton took one of Papyrus' hands in his own and gave it a long kiss. Papyrus had such long fingers; whether he was making spaghetti, setting up puzzles, fixing cars, or even just stroking Mettaton's hair, those hands very rarely seemed to not be at work. A pleasured shiver ran down Mettaton's spine as he wondered what else those hands could do - but as he said before, all in good time. He planted more kisses up Papyrus' arm; whether they were covered in the black sleeves of his battle body or left uncovered for a different outfit, Papyrus' arms were very frequently put to good use. Papyrus used them for posing, with his favorite scarf fluttering in the wind; he used them to carry puzzle equipment, cooking supplies, boxes of bones, and many other things (and sometimes even people); and, of course, he used them to give hugs to whoever wanted them. His embrace, as Mettaton knew firsthand, was far more comfortable than it looked.

Soon enough, Mettaton's kisses came into contact with fabric instead of bone; he briefly stared at the short-sleeved button-down shirt that Papyrus was wearing before looking into Papyrus' eyes. "Shall I help you out of that, darling?"

Once more, Papyrus nodded. A strange smile was on his face as he felt the tension slowly evaporate; Mettaton's maneuvers were already making him feel like a living puddle, and he hadn't even gotten to anything _really_ sensitive yet!

Grinning, Mettaton carefully worked at each of the buttons, each success earning him more and more of a view of the ribcage beneath; he could see a faint white glow throbbing from within. The poor dear must have been holding back those thoughts and desires for so long! This was nothing that some quality time couldn't fix, though.

Finally, he undid the last button, and Papyrus briefly sat up to remove his shirt, letting it drop somewhere. As he lay back down, Mettaton took the opportunity to commit the sight before him to his visual memory. While there had already been a few times in which he saw Papyrus without a shirt, this was one of those rare occasions where he could really study these bones, taking in every little detail.

He reached out to gently caress some of these ribs, and soon found himself voicing his thoughts aloud. "You're beautiful..."

Indeed, he was. It wouldn't have looked like much to most people - a typical ribcage, with a spine in the back, a sternum in the front, and ribs connecting the two - especially since there were some small chips and cracks here and there. But these ribs were uniquely Papyrus-like, a sign that their owner had many exciting stories to tell, and had living proof that they all actually happened. Bold new ideas for puzzles, wild and crazy stunts with Undyne, jumping through people's windows... Mettaton still remembered when Papyrus told him about that last one.

_"...and so, to give them some alone time together, I told them I had to go to the bathroom, and jumped through Undyne's window!"_

_"Wait a minute, sweetheart. Let me make sure I understand. You jumped..._ through _Undyne's window?"_

_Papyrus nodded._

_"As in, while it was still closed?"_

_More nodding. "I even did a somersault!"_

_"Well... well welly well well." Mettaton laughed. "I can imagine that Undyne must have been a little upset."_

_"She was! She told me that usually, I nail the landing!"_

_Mettaton was about to comment when the full implications of what Papyrus had said hit him. He froze, at a loss for words for several seconds, before speech finally found him again. "My... you certainly are full of surprises."_

Smiling at the memory and at how Papyrus always seemed to be full of wonder, Mettaton leaned down and began gently kissing those bones. Papyrus gasped a little and let out some mewling noises as Mettaton explored his ribs. Being so close to his physical soul, his ribs were quite sensitive, and if touched in _just_ the right way...

He couldn't stop his quivering by the time Mettaton had him roll over a little so he could rub his back. However, as he felt Mettaton's hand move up and down his spine, he felt himself tense up slightly and he winced. "D-don't do that."

Mettaton paused, looking concerned. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"That sort of pressure on my spine... it feels very... not good." Skeleton monsters were naturally averse to having their spines touched, especially near the ribcage; one wrong move from the other party could lead to paralysis (temporary or permanent) or even worse.

Withdrawing his hand, Mettaton kissed Papyrus' skull again. "I'm sorry, darling. Thank you for letting me know."

During the very short period of silence afterward, Papyrus felt like he had to say something; he didn't want it to end on such an awkward note. He didn't want it to end, period! "Mettaton, can I borrow your hand?"

Mettaton gave him a nonplussed look. "Borrow... my hand?"

(In retrospect, even Papyrus would think that sounded a bit awkward.) He took one of Mettaton's hands and gently guided it over to the back of his ribcage. "It feels better if you touch my ribs instead of my spine."

Feeling understanding come to him, Mettaton tentatively rubbed up and down the area close to (but not touching) Papyrus' spine. "You mean like this?"

Papyrus closed his eyes, feeling like he could melt into the mattress; now it was feeling the way Mettaton had intended it to feel. "Mmph, yes. Please don't stop, Mettaton..."

As Mettaton continued working his magic, settling into more confident movements, Papyrus thought about him. The man certainly knew how to take command of a stage and have an entire audience at his whim. Even when he was just among friends, he still exhibited a very competitive, self-assured streak, such as when they played games together. And yet, in moments like right now, Mettaton could also be surprisingly gentle and receptive to others' feelings. One would expect him to be mainly out for pleasure; they would have been surprised to be a fly on the wall right now, where he was operating on a system of gentle intimacy instead of, as some might say, "getting straight to the point".

However, it wasn't long before it started feeling a little _too_ good; pretty soon, Mettaton noticed that Papyrus' breath was slowing into a more even rhythm. He gave Papyrus' forehead a gentle kiss. "Ready to go on, beautiful?"

"Nyeh!" In that instant, Papyrus' dozing was immediately over, and he sat up, clutching the sheets with one hand. "Of... of course!" He could not believe that he almost fell asleep on Mettaton, before they'd even really gotten to the point; after all, the Great Papyrus most certainly did _not_ do things (or people) with his eyes closed and snoring!

Fortunately, he felt Mettaton squeeze his hand comfortingly, followed by the man himself leaning in closer. "I _did_ want you to relax, sweetheart. And this is also a lovely atmosphere for just cuddling. But you said you wanted to continue, correct?"

"Y-yes!" While Papyrus still felt a little bad about nearly falling asleep, he did have to admit that Mettaton had a point.

"Wonderful." After giving Papyrus another kiss for good measure, he grinned again. "Because I know exactly what I want to do next."

When Mettaton lowered the blankets further, Papyrus' mind went into overdrive, thinking Mettaton was going to go straight for his shorts...

...but then Mettaton seemed to overshoot the mark, resting a hand on Papyrus' kneecap.

"Mmm, if it isn't the second-most beautiful pair of legs to come from the Underground." Mettaton kissed Papyrus' inner femur, drawing a quiet moan from the skeleton; from there, his hands and lips continued their work.

Papyrus had long legs, too; they were often on the move, carrying him through all sorts of adventures both underground and on the surface. He used them for running here and there, so he could set up puzzles or even visit his closest friends; for stomping his foot to show his aggravation at his brother's boondoggling; for chasing after annoying four-legged thieves who thought they were entitled to his bones; and, of course, for helping to keep track of where his visitors currently were, so that he could tend to whatever they may have needed. (According to Papyrus, if his legs were sore or if he couldn't feel them, then he knew he was being a good host.) Between driving, dancing, and jogging hundreds of laps, no one could say Papyrus' legs were never put to use.

Mettaton kept at it for a little while; whatever he didn't touch with his hands, he kissed. He listened as Papyrus' moans steadily grew louder... and he noticed that the glow of orange magic beneath Papyrus' shorts was becoming too bright to ignore.

After a minute or two more of ministrations, Mettaton leaned up a little, his hand hovering over the waistband of Papyrus' shorts. "Would you like me to go further?"

" _Please_ , Metta..." Papyrus was quivering all over; if he didn't know what desire was before, he certainly knew now.

Mettaton fixed him with an utterly lascivious grin, and Papyrus' pulse began thundering more than ever as Mettaton eased him out of his shorts and threw them somewhere. He felt so vulnerable now that he was wearing nothing but his wedding band; and yet, if he could trust Mettaton with some of his secrets, he could trust him with this too. Mettaton had yet to let him down.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

...

He looked up at Papyrus, slightly frowning. "Forgive me, darling, but... what exactly _do_ we have here?"

Swirling above Papyrus' pelvis was some orange magic, taking on a very amorphous form; it didn't resemble any genitalia Mettaton had ever seen.

"Oh! That!" Briefly reverting back to his usual self, Papyrus brightly smiled as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can do either/or! Normally, I would have chosen one or the other by now, but I didn't know if you wanted a penis" - _oh God did he just say that word out loud, and in front of Mettaton no less_ \- "or a-"

Just then, Mettaton's finger met Papyrus' mouth a second time. "May I see your penis first?"

Shocked by the interruption, the sheer bluntness of the question, and just the sense of _oh my God, this is actually happening_ , Papyrus blurted out the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be "Oh! Yes!"

He only realized what he'd said just before Mettaton gave him a playful shove. "Hey, get your own material, darling!" He said it with a laugh in his voice and a smile on his face.

Papyrus laughed, too, deciding to roll with it. "Well??? Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, is it not? And you _did_ say flattery would get me everywhere!"

"Well, I don't suppose I can argue with that." As Mettaton chuckled, Papyrus grinned; he always loved hearing Mettaton laugh, and this type of laughter - the "joking around with friends" type - was particularly special, since only those who were close to Mettaton on a personal level got to hear it from him on a regular basis.

Once the two were done laughing for the moment, Papyrus concentrated, and the orange magic began forming itself into a phallic shape. The thing about monsters who had to form their own genitalia (as opposed to the more bestial monsters, who naturally had their own at all times) was that, especially where penises were concerned, size wasn't a concrete thing; they could make them bigger or smaller for the comfort and/or pleasure of whomever they were sleeping with, or even themselves. However, as a general rule, the bigger a conjured penis was on first appearance, the more aroused its conjurer was at that moment. And as for Papyrus at the current moment, when his length finished forming? Well, Mettaton summed it up quite succinctly.

"Ooh! It seems like _someone_ is feeling like a lover boy tonight!"

Papyrus stared down at himself and couldn't hold back a nervous laugh; what he'd just conjured was indeed quite big. Something in the back of his mind wanted to tell him that these emotions weren't okay for him to feel, but he couldn't even ponder it before Mettaton's hand came to rest on it. He gasped.

"I know you're going to love this, darling. But as always, let me know if you don't." And with that, Mettaton slowly began moving his hand up and down.

Gasping again, Papyrus leaned back and made some incomprehensible noises. It had felt good when Mettaton was touching his bones, but right now, he was feeling a new type of good; this was the type that was reaching into his core, into places he'd never thought could be reached. For monsters such as him, there were only two types of contact more intimate than this: two sets of magical equipment (genitals or otherwise) touching each other, and soul contact (the big one for all monsters, even those with permanent genitals). And Mettaton certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing; whenever he made it to the tip, he would prod the head with his thumb for a bit before going back down, not leaving any part of it untouched.

"Do you like this, Papyrus?" Mettaton couldn't help but smirk at how Papyrus, who could be rather uptight every now and then, seemed to be losing more restraint every second.

"Yes!" Papyrus cut himself short with a long, low moan. "Keep going... you're really... good at this..."

Mettaton's smirk grew bigger; all that time he'd spent practicing with himself had certainly paid off. He settled into a more steady rhythm.

As Papyrus closed his eyes, giving in more and more to these new sensations, he felt something else beginning to stir within him... something primal. He began rolling his hips a little to match what Mettaton was doing; the more instinctual side of him was taking the forefront more heavily with each passing second, and it only wanted one thing.

This was why, when Mettaton briefly paused and tapped him on the shoulder, Papyrus sat up with a "Wha-?!" So much confusion and irritation... why did Mettaton stop?

But he quickly understood when Mettaton locked eyes with him, slowly licked his own lips, and winked at him. "May I?"

It only took a second for him to understand what Mettaton was asking; once he did, he was nodding like he'd never nodded before. He sharply inhaled as Mettaton's lips engulfed his tip; if he thought Mettaton's hand felt good, this was on a whole new level. It was warm and wet, and Papyrus found himself shrinking his length a little; he had to get the whole thing in there, if it felt this good when just the head was in!

Mettaton descended slowly, caressing it with his tongue as he continued. Papyrus was beginning to have trouble thinking at this point; part of him felt annoyed that he couldn't do the exact same for Mettaton, but those thoughts slowly became background noise to the pleasure (and his own moaning). Something deep in the back of his mind was telling him that it could, indeed, feel better than this; he was becoming more and more desperate to know.

By the time Mettaton had completely taken him into his mouth, the last of Papyrus' inhibitions had decided _to hell with it_. With another loud moan, Papyrus reached for himself. Stroking his ribs with his right hand and his pelvis with his left, he thrusted his hips as he yearned for his first release. It wasn't long before he felt metallic hands moving his own out of the way; the gentle, feather-light touches to the ribcage, the way his thumb moved in little circles around the pelvis, and dear _God,_ the things he was doing with his mouth...! Something in Papyrus' soul was reaching its peak, building up more and more like a bubble about to burst...

...and then, it did.

Something erupted in Papyrus, and he cried out, thrashing his hips as his magic exploded into Mettaton's mouth. Couldn't focus, couldn't think, it was like time had stopped for him as he rode this wave of pure pleasure.

Finally, he crashed to the mattress one final time, feeling ironically boneless as he slowly came down from that high. His shaft disappeared, leaving just his pelvis, and he could just barely perceive Mettaton crawling back up next to him. When he felt that metal hand gently stroke his ribs, he nearly recoiled in pain. "No..."

The hand removed itself. "No?"

Papyrus tried to muster conscious thought as best as he could right now. "Too... tender..."

"Oh..." The hand returned, this time on his arm, one finger slowly moving up and down. "Better?"

"Yes..." Papyrus closed his eyes, now fully understanding why it was called an afterglow.

The two lay there for several long minutes, Papyrus catching his breath as he slowly returned to coherent thought. This was it; he had officially crossed that threshold, and there was no going back at this point. Now he was no longer completely innocent in regards to sex; Mettaton had just (quite literally) blown that to pieces. And the only reason he'd done it was because Papyrus himself had asked him to; it had certainly felt good, but was it right?

When Papyrus felt his energy return enough, he finally spoke again. "I love you, Mettaton." Although he meant it, his tone wasn't entirely peaceful.

"I love you too, Papyrus." He felt Mettaton's arm wrap around his shoulders, and the man himself leaning in close with that grin. "And I never knew you could be so _naughty_."

Sadly sighing, Papyrus rolled over to face Mettaton, who noticed that he was looking a little morose at that comment.

"Papyrus, what's wrong?"

"You see... that's kind of the thing." Papyrus sat up. "For the longest time, I thought that me having sex would be the other kind of naughty."

Mettaton tilted his head slightly. "Other kind?"

"As in, unacceptable."

"Wha-?!" Mettaton recoiled, trying to comprehend the thought. "Forgive me, but why would it be unacceptable?"

He was seriously having trouble thinking of a potential reason. In regards to what he and Papyrus had just done, neither of them had forced themselves on the other, neither of them had taken advantage of the other, Mettaton had made a point of consistently asking for Papyrus' consent whenever he was about to go further, and even though Papyrus had yet to take the lead tonight, Mettaton knew he'd do the same. Furthermore, they were two newlyweds on their honeymoon; people would question them more if they _didn't_ do anything like this after recently marrying each other!

Papyrus narrowed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Have you seen the way the others treat me sometimes? It's as if I'm still a child! Just because I still like bedtime stories and cartoons doesn't mean I don't understand adult concepts. But can I still do those things after tonight, or is it wrong?"

Frowning, Mettaton reached behind Papyrus to rub his back again as he listened.

"When Frisk was still a child, any time you or Undyne or anyone else was about to say something inappropriate, someone would say 'You can't say that in front of Frisk!' But after they grew up, it became 'You can't say that in front of Papyrus!' And I know it took me longer than most to understand sexual things, but... I was an adult first, Mettaton!"

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears, as he grabbed a fistful of sheets. "Remember when we had that movie night shortly after you and I started dating? One of the movies you chose had some adult jokes, and anytime one of them came on-screen, I would see Sans glaring at you. I've seen him laughing at those same kinds of jokes before, so...?"

Mettaton sighed, deciding to put his two cents in. "In fairness to Sans, he probably thought at the time that I wanted to take advantage of you - that I wanted to have my fun and then abandon you for some attractive A-lister when I got bored. And while I'm deeply hurt that anyone would think I'm that kind of person, not only did Sans not know me well at the time, but it is natural for family members to be protective of each other."

He briefly sneered; anyone who treated Blooky in the way he'd just described would catch hell for it, for sure.

"Yes, well..." Papyrus grimaced, as if he was having trouble getting the words out. "I tried to find out what the rest of the world thought about it, but it wouldn't give me straight answers! Sometimes it's an act of love, and sometimes it's an act of debauchery, and sometimes it's... somehow both??? Even when they think it's harmless, they still describe it with words like 'dirty' and 'filthy' and... and 'naughty'! I don't understand! Dirty and filthy both mean unclean, and naughty is the same word that parents use to describe when their children aren't listening to them! So is it good, or bad? I'm getting mixed messages here!"

As Papyrus flopped backwards onto the mattress, Mettaton frowned, looking downward slightly in guilt. He'd meant for that little comment to be a flirtatious compliment; he certainly didn't want Papyrus to regret having sexual urges, especially not after he'd already acted on them!

"Darling... listen to me." He rested a hand on Papyrus' shoulder. "When I called you naughty, I was trying to compliment your boldness. Because even if the rest of the world wanted to tell you it was wrong, you still wanted to make love with me."

"But _why_ is making love considered naughty, though?" Although Papyrus certainly wasn't stupid, he still had trouble with words every now and then, and this was one of those times.

"Well, this is how I see it." Mettaton leaned closer as he began telling a story. "Did you know that, in the past, there were many people who thought that sex of any kind was wrong unless you were trying to conceive? And even then, you weren't supposed to enjoy it; you were supposed to put up with it just so you could have a child. Eventually, people like me came along who thought that sex could be enjoyed for its own sake. No matter how we tried to frame the act, those people still thought we were being naughty, so instead of denying it, we all decided to look them in the eye and say 'why yes, folks, we are naughty! We're so flattered you noticed!'"

He shrugged; Papyrus' expression made it clear that Mettaton hadn't really gotten through to him at that moment. "Or, it could just be because sex isn't something we talk about in polite company... except for when we do." All those movies and songs and novels...

Papyrus stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking over Mettaton's words in combination with everything he'd learned recently. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

He sat up a little and looked Mettaton in the eye. "Sex is freaking _weird._ "

Mettaton couldn't help but give a thoughtful nod; society did indeed seem to be two-faced regarding this subject. People who liked it were considered perverts, and people who didn't like it were considered to have no life, or to not be fulfilling their biological purpose. "Did you at least enjoy it, though?"

"To be perfectly honest..." Papyrus scooted closer, his expression brightening a bit. "Yes. I thought it felt good. And I mean _really_ good; I didn't even know it was possible to feel this good before."

Warmly smiling, Mettaton gave Papyrus' skull another smooch. "It's supposed to feel good, beautiful. And I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Once more, he sat up with that winning smile. "And, of course, it fulfilled the MTT Guarantee! Anything - or anyone - that has my name on it is guaranteed to satisfy!" After posing as dramatically as he could while sitting upright in bed, he lay back down and whispered to Papyrus. "Of course, anyone else who tries to use my name is committing copyright infringement."

Papyrus chuckled; even back when Mettaton was just a faraway face on his TV screen, he always knew how to make good jokes.

They lay there in silence for a minute or two more, just listening to the quiet music and the faint ocean sounds, before Mettaton had another thought. "If you don't mind me asking, sweetheart..."

"Yes?"

Mettaton draped an arm around Papyrus and leaned in again. "How long have you wanted this?"

For a brief moment, Papyrus was silent as he gathered his thoughts. "It was about two weeks ago. I don't remember exactly how it started, but I became very, very curious about sex at around that time. Sometimes I would experiment late at night, seeing what I could do with my magic" - he gestured towards his pelvis as he said this - "and trying to find out what I liked. I didn't feel like I was ready to actually do it until this morning, though. Even back when Undyne was planning my bachelor party, I felt uncomfortable when she offered to take me to one of those clubs full of sexy people."

"Wait a minute. Excuse me for a second." Mettaton looked into Papyrus' eyes, feeling quite perplexed. "If I'm hearing this right, Undyne wanted to take you to a strip club?"

Papyrus scratched his head. "I suppose that's what they're called, yes. We didn't actually go to one; just an escape room. I had lots of fun there! They have so many puzzles..." Realizing that he was trailing off, he cleared his throat (as well as a skeleton could). "But anyway, I personally didn't see the point of going to those clubs. Not that the people there aren't sexy, but..."

He rolled over a bit so that he was hovering over Mettaton, smirking, his voice uncharacteristically low. "I, the Great Papyrus, know _incredibly_ sexy when I see him. I have all of his DVDs..."

"Oooh!" Mettaton let out a mischievous giggle; he'd never heard Papyrus use _that_ kind of voice before! "You flatter me, darling."

"Well? It's true! Both you being incredibly sexy, and me having all your DVDs, that is." Papyrus flopped back down onto the mattress and draped an arm over Mettaton's torso in a hug of sorts. As Mettaton stared at Papyrus' hand, the wheels in his mind began turning; what exactly _could_ Papyrus do with those phalanges of his?

He reached out and delicately ran his fingertips across Papyrus' arm. "So, darling, correct me if I'm wrong" - he didn't say things like this most of the time, but given the nature of what he was about to ask, he wanted to know if he was wrong - "but, given the way you spoke to me just now, I'm assuming you're not ready to 'call it a night', as it were?"

"Absolutely not!" Papyrus looked horrified at the very concept. "As great as I am, why should I be the only one of us to be pleasured tonight?" He remembered something. "Well, unless you'd rather just cuddle, of course."

"Oh, no, darling. Don't get me wrong; I adore cuddling with you. However..." He slowly ran the tip of his finger across each of Papyrus' fingers, relishing how these simple touches could make Papyrus lose his composure so easily. "I've been rather curious as to what _else_ these lovely hands of yours can do."

For the first time since a while ago, Papyrus' soul began racing again. He was going to get the chance to _really_ touch Mettaton, with no rules other than those that the man himself would define as it happened! "Well then! Fear not, for I will gladly demonstrate to you what my hands can do!"

He sat up and did his own dramatic pose; however, as he stared at his own hands, his face fell a bit. From looking at his expression, Mettaton could tell that there was an unspoken postscript to that statement: _...if I know what I'm doing._

"I'll guide you through it, darling, just like how you guided me through exploring your body." He rolled over to face him, propping up his head on his fist. "Oh, and for the record, I've brought myself off before, so I can assure you that it's possible."

The look on Papyrus' face after hearing that little remark was priceless, between his eye sockets widening and his face flushing; Mettaton just knew that Papyrus was trying to picture what he'd just described. Papyrus remained silent, but Mettaton had another idea; if nothing else, _this_ would absolutely convince him.

"You know, darling, if this helps you any, you can think of this as being like a puzzle." He continued as he saw a look of recognition dawning on Papyrus' face; _that_ certainly got his attention! "The goal, of course, being to help me feel good. Since that's also my goal, it would be counterproductive if I didn't tell you what was working."

A smile broke onto Papyrus' face, with another nervous laugh escaping him. "Wowie! This changes everything! In that case, I have been thoroughly convinced that I will not fail! I, the Great Papyrus, will gladly help you with this" - even if Mettaton hadn't been looking at him, he could tell that he was winking as he said the last word - " _puzzle!_ "

Mettaton couldn't hold back an anticipatory giggle. "Papyrus, you're so-" he briefly paused; the word he'd wanted to say was the same word that had given Papyrus issues before. What else could he say...? "-amorous!"

Judging by the way Papyrus proceeded to pull Mettaton close and run his bony hand up and down Mettaton's arm, that word seemed to be a keeper.

After briefly looking Mettaton over, Papyrus decided it would be best to start with a known pleasure, and he began to run through Mettaton's dark locks of hair with his fingers. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair? I think I might have, but I'm doing it anyway. It's so soft..."

A calm smile made its way onto Mettaton's face. "Yes... metal hair gel really does make all the difference, doesn't it?"

Papyrus looked up, feeling wistful. "I wish I had hair like yours..." Such were the limitations of being a skeleton.

"Maybe someday." Mettaton laced his fingers with Papyrus' free hand. "Hair or no hair, I still think you're beautiful."

Papyrus' soul always felt a little lighter whenever Mettaton told him such things; after all, when the person who is both your favorite celebrity and the one you love tells you you're beautiful, it always feels convincing. "I think you're beautiful, too."

Papyrus gently brushed Mettaton's hair out of one of his eyes and gazed deeply within them. Ever since he'd accidentally gotten a peek at some of Alphys' blueprints for Mettaton EX, he'd greatly admired Mettaton's eyes, even when he was only one of a few people who knew he would have them. These were the eyes of a man who knew what he was doing and why he wanted to do it. And Mettaton's smile... it could take on so many different forms: a confident one whenever he was letting his audience know just who the man of the hour was, an excited one whenever he came up with a new idea for something creative, and even a peaceful one in moments like this one.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, Mettaton. Ever since I first saw you on TV, I've wanted to be more like you. You believe in yourself so much..." Papyrus thought back to the old days underground, where he thought he had to join the Royal Guard in order to win admiration from people. But Mettaton seemed to have the entire Underground in the palm of his hand just by being himself, and with help from Frisk, Papyrus had realized that being himself was the best way to make friends.

"Well, it _is_ hard for me not to believe in myself, since I have so many fans who love me." Mettaton leaned a little closer to whisper to him. "But you've believed in me even when things have gone wrong; you always know what to say to help me feel better."

Papyrus felt like his soul was floating; just then, he had another idea. "Mettaton, can you sit up for a minute? Or more?"

"Hmm? Oh, certainly." Mettaton sat up, wondering what Papyrus had planned; truth be told, he would have preferred to stay lying down, but he was curious.

He felt the mattress shift as Papyrus crawled behind him, and he gasped as he felt a pair of bony hands on his shoulders.

"Just in case you were feeling tense." With that, those bony hands started rubbing his shoulders, occasionally moving up to his neck.

Mettaton let a groan spill from his mouth; his shoulders were covered in those shoulderpads most of the time, but he would often take them off at night for his own comfort. And right now, it certainly was comfortable; he hadn't been as tense as Papyrus had been, but there was still some tension in his soul, and it was beginning to fade away with Papyrus' help. He really did have magic hands!

When he felt Papyrus' hands move down towards his back, he spoke up. "Careful, darling."

Papyrus paused. "Huh? Is your spine sensitive, too?"

"No, but I do want you to watch out for my casing. See it?" He reached behind himself and pointed out what appeared to be a small battery casing on his back. "This is where my switch is located, beneath this casing. It shouldn't trigger as long as you don't open it."

"Oh! Well, I will make sure to be careful!" As his hands moved down a little further, he whispered in Mettaton's ear. "Even if I did always think you were a very sexy rectangle."

Mettaton smiled again. "I always did think my old form-" suddenly, Papyrus' thumbs pressed into the small of his back, and he closed his eyes with a sharp breath "- _oh yes, right there!_ \- was very photogenic."

For a while after that, he didn't say anything more, only letting out some appreciative groans and sighs; he did, however, have a lot on his mind. He loved all of his fans, undeniably, but in his heart, he wasn't interested in romance with most of them. As much as he hated to think this way about his fans, he eventually found himself unable to deny the truth: some of them were far more interested in their own pleasure than that of other fans... or even him. He saw how they would sometimes fight each other for who would get to talk to him first, and even though part of him felt like people fighting over him was a sign of his popularity, it still felt disconcerting; unless he was _really_ pressed for time, Mettaton would always make sure that everyone who wanted to talk to him would get their chance.

And going by the way some of those people would talk about him on message boards and social media, he got the impression that those who wanted to romance him only wanted to do so for the sake of their own image or fantasies. Whenever he gently turned down offers to go on dates with them, he didn't do it to break their hearts, but to save them; somehow he felt that, the first time he had a bad day or otherwise didn't act according to their ideas of him, many of those people would be unsure of what to do. After all, romantic relationships don't stop being work just because one half of the couple is a celebrity.

Papyrus, however... he had always been different. Yes, he had been one of Mettaton's long-time fans, and yes, he clearly thought very highly of himself. However, he was always gracious to everyone he met; he was certainly not the kind of person who would push his own friends and family out of the way just for the chance to see Mettaton up close. In fact, he'd even been confused as to why anyone would do that sort of thing. Ever since the two had started becoming close through their mutual friendships, Mettaton noticed that Papyrus would always treat him and the others as equals; he would act a bit nervous around Mettaton, but he would never blatantly slight Undyne or Sans or Frisk or whomever just because Mettaton was there. Papyrus had always preferred everyone getting along with each other. And even when Mettaton was having a horrible day that was making him question his entire worldview, Papyrus would always provide a listening ear (metaphorically, of course) and help him feel better about everything. And that was why...

"Papyrus?"

"Yes?"

Mettaton turned around, took his hand, and met his gaze, a dreamy smile on his face. "I love you madly."

Before Papyrus could respond, Mettaton planted a soft kiss on his collarbone, drawing a quiet groan from him.

"I love you too, Mettaton." Switching his focus, he began to slowly caress each of the smooth, shiny fingers that had made him feel so wonderful earlier. Mettaton's hands, like his own, were very often at work; between grooming himself to look perfect for his shows, handling props and utensils on the sets themselves, or even just performing one of his world-famous dramatic poses, his hands were most certainly not the devil's playthings (even if the man himself was devilishly handsome). "You're always so graceful. You can do so many things, and you always look cool when you do them!" With his free hand, he held up a fist in a dramatic pose. "And I, the Great Papyrus, shall endeavor to be as graceful as you someday! I know I can do it, if I just try."

"That's the spirit," Mettaton said. "Though, I will say, in my opinion, you've already made substantial progress."

Papyrus grinned. "Of course! After all, I am the Great Papyrus, not the Mediocre Papyrus or the Average Papyrus or even the Decent Papyrus!"

The two looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, and while they couldn't read each other's minds, there seemed to be a shared thought between them: _Especially not tonight!_ If Papyrus had eyes, they would have nearly bugged out of his head at what he'd accidentally just stated, once he realized it; Mettaton just snickered to himself.

Shortly after that, Papyrus returned his gaze to Mettaton's hand, and he seemed to be fixated on something; Mettaton barely had to look to know that Papyrus was staring at the golden band around his finger.

"I can hardly believe it myself, darling." He traced small circles on the mattress with his free hand. "That I would meet my one true love so soon after leaving the Underground... even if I initially didn't realize he was my true love." It was a rather funny coincidence; back underground, he sang about Frisk being his true love (even if he was just playing a character at the time), and yet it was partially because of Frisk that he and Papyrus even knew each other to begin with (Alphys and Undyne being the other part of the equation). The two had then started bonding with each other over their similar personalities and mutual tastes in entertainment, until the day finally came when they realized their bond wasn't just platonic.

He thought back to all the dates they'd been on; no matter where they went, Papyrus had always been concerned about what the dating handbook said. He always wanted the best for himself and for Mettaton. It had been their second date, at the movies, where Mettaton had given Papyrus his first kiss during the closing credits before the lights came on. From there, the two had always enjoyed each other's company, showing their love for each other in their own special, glamorous, over-the-top ways. (Mettaton still had that book of poetry that Papyrus had given him as an activation day present; not only had Papyrus written all the poems and drawn all the illustrations himself, he'd even bound the book by his own hand as well.) And then, after many years, Mettaton finally decided to ask Papyrus if he'd marry a ghost; to his joy, Papyrus' answer was an enthusiastic "Heck yeah!" Mettaton would have been the first to admit that planning for the wedding hadn't been a walk by the seaside; he'd had many logistical concerns, since he wanted everything to be as perfect for his fiance as possible. Fortunately, all the stress ended up paying off; everyone who'd gone to the wedding, up to and including the guests of honor, had said that it was one of the most beautiful and fun events they'd been to in years. And now, the two were on their honeymoon, where the only thing they had to do was enjoy each other's company... something they were doing quite well.

"You know, beautiful..." Mettaton tilted Papyrus' chin upward so they could look into each other's eyes. "I don't regret a single moment of our relationship. I mean, of course, I love my fans dearly, Alphys will always be important to me, and I'll certainly never leave my family behind again. However, knowing that you'll always be here to brighten my day when things aren't going well, and to make it even better when they _are_ going well... truly, this must have been meant to be."

Papyrus felt the tears return to his eyes, now more welcome than before. "I... wowie..." Such a sincere declaration of love could have brought him to tears on its own, but coming from the man he idolized for years? He gathered his composure and gently smiled. "Mettaton, I've always thought you were the one person who is undoubtedly greater than I am. Of course, I've known many people who are extremely close to matching my level of greatness, but you've always been an inspiration to me. Seeing you on stage and hearing everyone cheer for you... I wanted to live that kind of life, too! I love to make my friends happy, and I've always wanted to make you feel welcome. That's what I'd do for anyone else. And even if other people want to turn away from you for reasons I can't fathom, you will always be beautiful to me."

He could hear a loud whirring sound, and when he looked down, he noticed that Mettaton's soul was rapidly thrumming from within its casing. As he felt those metal lips brush against the top of his skull, he found himself studying Mettaton's torso. Not only did it do a great job of protecting his soul, but it also seemed to have its own built-in volume controls; thanks to this design, the man rarely seemed to actually need a microphone (even if he did like to carry one around for show). Furthermore, it was a treat to look at; the colors pink and black looked so well together. It may have led to Mettaton being mistaken for a woman in the past (much to Papyrus' confusion, even after Mettaton explained it to him; pink was just a color, wasn't it?), but Papyrus had trouble imagining his body in blue or green or gold or silver (his box form notwithstanding). To him, Mettaton's tastes in pink and black were perfectly fine.

His visual exploration did not go without notice from Mettaton, who gave a knowing grin. "My body truly is a work of art, isn't it? Dr. Alphys' greatest invention, if I do say so myself."

"Absolutely!" Papyrus' gaze trailed downwards, stopping at the bottom of his torso, at a certain place. He looked baffled, and when Mettaton saw what he was looking at, recognition clicked into place. The space between Mettaton's thighs appeared to be just a flat surface; there were no appendages or orifices to speak of.

Upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, Papyrus looked up and saw Mettaton offering him a reassuring smile. "We'll get to that when we get to that, sweetheart. But in the meantime..." There came that diabolical smirk again. "Could you move over there for a second?"

With another nod, Papyrus moved out of the way, allowing Mettaton to lie back down. Once Mettaton was settled, Papyrus crawled over. "What did you have in-?"

But before he could finish, Mettaton grabbed his hand and brought it to rest on something. Papyrus looked down, and he quickly saw exactly what this something was.

" _Oh._ "

He began quivering from anticipation yet again, and a strange smile was on his face. The look in his eyes as he glanced up at Mettaton silently asked, "are you sure?"

For Papyrus' hand was currently resting on one of Mettaton's thighs.

Mettaton's thighs, which were part of Mettaton's legs.

Mettaton's. Legs.

If Mettaton EX was Dr. Alphys' greatest achievement, there was no question what her two greatest sub-achievements were. Many people, not just Mettaton and Papyrus, agreed that these legs were the most beautiful legs to come from the Underground. So long, so curvy, so flexible... not only did Mettaton have those legs, but he sure knew how to use them.

The man himself rested his chin on top of his fist; he just couldn't stop smirking. "Go on, sweetheart. You know you want to."

Papyrus' jaw hung open; he hadn't been hearing things. Mettaton really, actually wanted him to explore his legs! "I..." He thought for a moment, and then reached over and tapped the mattress space between Mettaton's legs. "Can I-?"

Mettaton nodded, and shifted his position a little to allow Papyrus to climb in between his legs. Papyrus felt the heat rush to his face; he wasn't sure where to start! Tentatively, he returned his hand to Mettaton's outer thigh and began to lightly massage it. The man had thighs of steel, both figuratively and possibly literally (even if the synthetic skin did feel somewhat more pliable than most metal objects); anyone caught between them was in for either a world of hurt or the best night of their lives.

"Mmph..." Mettaton's cocky composure began to falter a bit, going by the smile on his face. "Don't be shy, darling. You're doing well so far!"

Spurred on by Mettaton's encouragement, Papyrus began rubbing a little deeper. Trying to copy what Mettaton had previously done for him, he moved his hand closer to the inside of Mettaton's thigh and slowly dragged his thumb down towards Mettaton's knee. "Like this?"

Mettaton's smile began twitching; to be dominant or give into the pleasure, that was the question. "Yes... I like that." He very lightly brought his other leg inward. "The other one's getting a bit lonely, though."

"Oh, no! We can't have that!" In that instant, Papyrus' other hand began servicing Mettaton's other thigh, both hands copying each other's movements. Before long, Mettaton began to let out some quiet moans; while he'd done so earlier, when Papyrus was rubbing his back, these ones were different. They had just a few more tiny hints of lewdness, becoming a bit more apparent every second; these moans weren't just "this feels good", but they were also "I want more... a _lot_ more".

Suddenly, it hit Papyrus: had anyone else ever made Mettaton feel this way? Did he ever moan like this for anyone else (aside from himself, that is)? Or was Papyrus the first person to ever be the cause of his pleasure like this? His heart fluttered; his longtime hero, the biggest star of the Underground, was moaning just for him!

Grinning, Papyrus felt a new rush of boldness. He slipped his phalanges underneath Mettaton's thighs and pressed on them from below, drawing a louder moan from the other's throat. That deep, rich noise was quickly becoming one of Papyrus' new favorite sounds, even stacked up against every other noise that Mettaton had ever made.

"Mettaton?" The glint in Papyrus' eyelights was surprisingly devious as he pushed himself upward. "I would like to try something."

Mettaton leaned up a little. "Oh?"

Papyrus couldn't believe what he was about to ask, but it was certainly better than not asking. "Can I use my tongue?"

After a second, Mettaton's mouth formed an "oh" of recognition, and he nodded. Admittedly, he had no idea if he would like this or not, but there was no harm in trying, and he could always ask Papyrus to stop if he didn't like it.

As Papyrus grinned again, some orange magic began forming in his mouth; he'd used this trick a number of times before when kissing Mettaton, but now it was time to give it another use. He dipped back down to Mettaton's thighs, positioned himself at the base of one knee, and _very slowly_ licked a stripe up the inner thigh.

Mettaton gasped, feeling a few tiny bursts of static coming from his voicebox; Papyrus looked up with worry in his eye sockets, silently wondering if everything was all right.

He got his answer when Mettaton prodded him with his other leg, saying "Do that again, darling!"

Just like that, Papyrus went back down and gave Mettaton's other thigh the same treatment. Mettaton leaned back, giving up on being dominant for the moment, and rasped out a " _Yeah!_ " While his body quivered slightly, he could feel some of his magic beginning to trickle out of his soul casing and pool in between his thighs...

While Papyrus switched back and forth between Mettaton's inner thighs with his tongue, his hands worked double-time as they rubbed his outer thighs. He listened to Mettaton's moans as a signal for what worked especially well; they were slowly getting louder and louder...

"Darling? Can you... go lower?" Mettaton took a deep breath; his lower legs weren't quite as sensitive as his thighs, but he had a reason for this.

"Certainly!" Papyrus slid his hands down past Mettaton's knees and began exploring his calves.

Mettaton closed his eyes and focused. _And... there._

Meanwhile, Papyrus reached to the underside of Mettaton's calves, right below his knees, and very gently squeezed. He thought about just how quickly Mettaton could dance; all those poses in just a couple of seconds. Before that final broadcast in the Core, he must have secretly taken quite a lot of private time to teach himself how to move like that. He was so dedicated to his work, and to giving the world a good show, that he'd do anything in his power not to embarrass himself. Papyrus brushed his thumbs across the tops of his calves; they felt so rigid, and yet anyone who saw Mettaton in action would easily describe them as anything but.

He heard Mettaton's voice: "You can come back up now if you'd like."

Grinning yet again, Papyrus began moving back upwards, ready to have more fun with Mettaton's thighs. He was so focused on this goal that he didn't even notice a certain new development--

"Uh, Papyrus, honey?"

\--until it nearly jabbed him in the eye socket.

"Nyeh! What-?" Papyrus looked up...

...and suddenly, his face was just an inch away from something very big and very pink.

It only took him a split-second to realize just what he was staring at, and he looked up at the smirking Mettaton, feeling his own face growing hotter every millisecond.

"Oh yes. Remember how you said that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" Mettaton put his hands behind his head. "Well, mine works just like yours. Except it doesn't do either/or; just this."

Theoretically, he could have done either/or. However, there was another thing to be noted about monsters who could conjure their own equipment: the vast majority of them could do either/or, but while some of these monsters (like Papyrus) were perfectly comfortable in either role, others (like Mettaton) greatly preferred one over the other. In Mettaton's case, he'd never particularly wanted a vagina, and so he would mentally default to forming a penis when he was especially aroused. He was very lucky he could do this with his magic; the thought of someone, even Papyrus, touching his soul with their hands was just a little too worrisome (one wrong move, and he could end up dead, or maybe just needing his limbs reattached), and asking Alphys to make something for him would have been lethally awkward for both of them.

Papyrus stared it down for a bit; it was a little less amorphous than his own (as well as pink instead of orange). Finally, he looked up at Mettaton. "Can I touch it?"

"Why not? I touched yours, _and_ you've touched pretty much everything else."

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Papyrus reached out and gently wrapped one hand around it.

Mettaton inhaled sharply. "Ooh..." When Papyrus looked at him again, silently asking if he was doing it right, he briefly regained his composure. "You just have to stroke it for a bit, darling. Be careful not to squeeze too hard."

"Right!" Papyrus thought for a second; he remembered every little detail he could about what Mettaton had done for him a little while ago, and decided to apply that. His stroke was a little awkward at first, with most of his fingers working up top; he'd gently run his thumb across the tip, as if trying to coax something out.

"The..." Mettaton began, causing Papyrus to look up. "The underside is especially sensitive." His voice seemed to glitch slightly as he spoke.

Wordlessly, Papyrus slowly ran his thumb down the underside of Mettaton's shaft, causing Mettaton to grab fistfuls of the mattress. "Yes! Just like that!"

Now feeling more sure of himself, Papyrus kept at it, paying close attention to what was making Mettaton moan the loudest, and focusing his efforts accordingly. Those positively lewd groans, combined with how he was beginning to pulse his hips... Papyrus slowly but surely began to feel his own magic stir again near his pelvis. He wondered what it would be like if maybe, just maybe...

But then he had another idea. If Mettaton liked Papyrus' tongue on his thighs, then...?

Papyrus slowed down and looked back up. "Mettaton, would it be all right if I... used my tongue again?"

As he briefly waited for his answer, he couldn't help but notice that Mettaton was quite a sight right now. His hair was getting a bit disheveled, his mouth hung open in a smile with no control (to the point where his tongue was lolling out), and were his eyes flickering?

Mettaton's soul whirred a bit as he mustered up the strength to speak clearly. "Go... slow first."

Papyrus gave him a knowing nod. As part of his research, he'd discovered (through books, articles, and forum postings) that two magical appendages often felt extra sensitive against each other, and that there was often a fine line between pleasurable pain and just pain. Therefore, as soon as he conjured his tongue again and leaned down, his first course of action was to gingerly brush the tip of it against Mettaton's length.

Once more, a small burst of static came from Mettaton's voicebox, and his hips sprung upwards. Papyrus yelped and drew back; it was _that_ sensitive?

When Mettaton landed back on the mattress and saw the surprised look on Papyrus' face, he frowned. "Sorry, darling..."

Surprise became concern as Papyrus rested a hand on Mettaton's thigh. "Do you still want me to-?"

Mettaton nodded before Papyrus could finish. "Take it slowly... nice and easy." It was tough to be more eloquent than that when one's internal systems were high on arousal.

"All... all right! I'm going to do it again!" Papyrus went back down and delicately used the tip of his tongue to prod at Mettaton's length. Mettaton gasped again, but now that he had a better idea of what was coming, he was able to control himself slightly more easily. Bit by bit, the prodding became not enough, and Mettaton didn't know whether to sneer or smile as he gripped the mattress.

"More..."

Papyrus focused, and he decided to switch from prods to small licks. Mettaton bit his lip, trying his hardest to stay glued to the mattress; feeling Papyrus' tongue touching his shaft was one thing, but now he was dragging his tongue on it!

He could resist for a little while, but when Papyrus' tongue hit a particularly sensitive area by surprise, Mettaton gasped and lost control of his hips a second time. Yelping again, Papyrus withdrew, losing his place in the process. As soon as Mettaton realized what he'd just done, he looked down and sighed, shaking his head.

Papyrus briefly retreated to his own thoughts; it was so hard to give someone head when one could only lick instead of suck. Suddenly, he thought of something. "Maybe, if I hold your hips down...?"

"Try it. Please." Even when his mind was fogged with arousal, Mettaton still knew one thing: he did _not_ want to be thought of as bad in bed. Especially not when he was dealing with someone whom he didn't want to disappoint.

Nodding, Papyrus took hold of Mettaton's hips and gently, yet firmly, held him down. Mettaton's mouth hung open at the sensation of Papyrus' phalanges gripping his rear from below; twenty-four hours ago, he wouldn't have expected this from Papyrus, but it was happening, no doubt about it.

Papyrus' tongue went back to work, exploring from the base to the tip and back again, drawing gasps and groans from Mettaton, who still tried to hold back in spite of the new restraint. If he was going to take Papyrus to the limit, he was going to do it through _other_ means, thank you very much.

He closed his eyes, remembering how Papyrus had said he could form both with his magic. Good god, he hoped he could see Papyrus' entrance, so he could just... bring their bodies together and _thrust_ until they both forgot who they were...

Soon enough, Papyrus graduated to bigger licks; any apprehension about losing his place had vanished, replaced by the drive to keep Mettaton moaning. Magical discharge began dripping from the tip, and while this caught Papyrus off-guard for a few seconds, it wasn't long before he smirked. He went back down and did a long, slow lick up the underside until he reached the tip, where his tongue swirled around as if to clean it up. The throaty moaning, interspersed with bursts of static, grew louder and louder until--

"Wait!"

Papyrus froze, looking Mettaton in the (flickering) eye. The man's hair had just gotten more unkempt, and his expression was that of a person who was indisputably high (even if on emotions alone).

"I'm... so close..." His voice wavered as he spoke, both in pitch and in volume. "Lie down?"

Papyrus raised his brow at this development, but nevertheless nodded. "All right."

Once he lay down flat on his back, Mettaton gestured towards the orange magic that was once again swirling above his pelvis. "Can you...?"

Papyrus looked down. "Oh! Did you want to see what else I can do?"

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Mettaton nod that quickly before. And so, he began concentrating again like earlier; unlike earlier, though, his magic didn't extend outward, but instead stayed around the general vicinity of his pelvis as it took on a different shape. By the time he was done, he'd given himself a new pair of lips, and all associated equipment.

It was while Mettaton stared it down hungrily that Papyrus' face fell. "Oh my god, I just suddenly thought of something." At Mettaton's confused look, Papyrus continued. "We're very lucky Sans isn't in here right now. Not just for the obvious reason; even if no one minded, I still know exactly what he'd say."

Papyrus cleared his throat (for fun, of course), and solemnly looked into Mettaton's eyes with a frown. "He would tell me that I sure know how to _make an entrance._ " He slowed down as he said those last three words.

Mettaton stared blankly for a second, before his lips began to twitch. He covered his mouth as he began snickering, before finally giving in and laughing out loud, in an "I can't believe what I just heard" kind of way. His voice box continued to involuntarily fluctuate in its settings, and he didn't seem to mind; it wasn't long before the fluctuations became fewer, and he was laughing in his more normal tone of voice, though.

Papyrus threw his arms up in the air in a shrug of sorts. "Well? Is it or is it not something he would say?"

"That..." Mettaton allowed himself a few more laughs. "That absolutely sounds like something he'd say. We're very fortunate to be in a private hotel room right now."

Papyrus blinked; while Mettaton's arousal was still very much present, his normal eloquence seemed to have returned, even as he laughed.

"Anyway..." Mettaton slipped the tips of his index and middle fingers into his mouth and began slowly sucking on them. As much as he desperately wanted to enter Papyrus with a certain something else, he knew it would be far too sensitive for Papyrus if they didn't properly prepare. (Besides, at this rate, if Mettaton entered him now, he'd probably come within the first few thrusts. Again, while Mettaton wanted to be remembered as a lot of things, he was perfectly fine with "bad in bed" not being part of that list.) Removing his fingertips with a pop, he smirked. "Care for a sneak preview?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Papyrus grinned; it was fun for a little while to have Mettaton like putty in his hands, but Mettaton was just so seductive when he was dominant.

This moment, as Papyrus quickly learned, was no exception. Mettaton fixed him with that smoldering grin for the _n_ th time that night (even if the look in his eyes did betray the anticipation and yearning he felt), lowered his hand, and slowly began to run his fingers up and down the slit.

Papyrus let out some incoherent happy whines as he felt himself beginning to tremble with pleasure. If it felt this good when Mettaton had barely started, what would it feel like later?

"Ooh, what's this?" Mettaton's hand traveled upward, slipping inside to prod at a nub of flesh. Papyrus started outright babbling as Mettaton's fingers slowly pressed on it and moved it around, trying to find what worked.

While Mettaton continued his ministrations, he looked up. "Do you like this?"

Papyrus silently nodded; was this what Mettaton felt earlier? If so, he certainly understood why Mettaton barely spoke back then.

Mettaton's fingertips were slowly caressing the nub as he gave Papyrus _that_ gaze. "Then moan for me, darling. You've done it before, and it sounds quite lovely."

With a tone like that, how could Papyrus possibly refuse? He closed his eyes and moaned as Mettaton continued. The fingers trailed downwards soon, and it didn't take long for one to slip in.

"Ah!" Papyrus clutched the mattress as the finger entered him bit by bit. It gently explored his inner walls, trying to find the right spot.

Mettaton, too, felt his length twitch a bit. Papyrus' entrance was warm and tight around his finger; this was what he would get to look forward to. _Alas, I have to wait... but I know it'll be worth it._

At one point, Mettaton's finger brushed against a certain spot, and Papyrus cried out. Mettaton looked up, but before he could ask, Papyrus answered. "Right there!"

"Here?" Mettaton's finger slid around inside Papyrus until it hit the spot again.

"There!" Papyrus' eye sockets widened and his mouth hung open in a smile, sweat running down his skull.

The finger gently swiped across that spot again and again, drawing moans and even some laughter from the skeleton. When it withdrew all of a sudden, Papyrus looked up again in confusion... but then _two_ fingertips began to enter him at once. Papyrus felt himself stretch to accommodate them, eagerly waiting for them to continue where the first one left off.

Finally, they hit that button once more, and Papyrus leaned back and moaned again; by now, he was rolling his hips to match the thrusts of Mettaton's fingers. As Mettaton gazed at Papyrus - sweating, quivering, moaning, nothing on but his wedding band and a strange smile - he decided to play around a little. His fingers thrusted.

"Isn't-"

They thrusted again.

"-this-"

And again.

"-fun?"

"Yes..." If Papyrus had lips on his face, he would be biting one right now.

"Do you _love_ this?" Another thrust.

"Yes!"

"Do you love _me?_ " And another thrust.

"Always!" Now Papyrus knew what people meant when they talked about "cloud nine"; to think he was still apprehensive about this just the previous night!

Mettaton met him eye-to-eye. "Well, _sexy_ , I know what else you're going to love!" He withdrew his fingers and dipped down.

_Oh God, Mettaton thinks I'm sexy--_

Papyrus couldn't ponder this for long before he felt Mettaton's fingers parting his lips, and a very familiar mouth against his folds, gently exhaling. He sharply gasped, his eyelights threatening to fly out of his sockets. Mettaton pressed his front teeth against the nub, and just when Papyrus didn't think this could get any better - Mettaton hummed.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Papyrus threw his legs around Mettaton, trembling heavily; when the tongue joined in, exploring his slit, he could barely think, just thrusting his pelvis upward. And then the fingers slipped back in...!

Teeth and tongue and fingers nearly blacked out Papyrus' mind as they worked their magic, Papyrus could do nothing but moan and thrust and take any means to achieving his second release of the night--

And then Mettaton drew back.

Papyrus sat up. What was going on? He wasn't even close yet! Wait... did he leak fluids onto Mettaton's hand?

There was no other explanation for the strange liquid that Mettaton studied with an equally-strange smile as he stared at his own hand. And then, just like that, he began to slowly lick it off. Papyrus briefly sneered; that tongue should've still been licking him, not Mettaton's hand! _And yet... that was still kind of hot..._

Once his hand was all clean, Mettaton looked back at Papyrus, almost relishing the desperate look on his partner's face. "I think you're ready."

"R-ready?" Papyrus' soul was gently pounding. _Does he mean...?_

Mettaton rolled onto his back next to Papyrus and grinned at him, his length trembling as if to agree. "Oh yes. It's time for the moment we've both been waiting for."

Papyrus felt his face flush; although he wanted to comment, he felt that this was transcending the realms of "Wowie" and going into something deeper. "You... want me to..."

He saw Mettaton give him a nod. "Yes, why don't you set the pace to start, and we'll go from there?"

"All right!" Papyrus' head spun; was this really happening to him? Was Mettaton about to penetrate him? Admittedly, this wasn't quite the arrangement he'd hoped for, but in his research, he'd heard that it would be better for the receiving partner to be on top during the first time (at least, for the initial entrance).

But enough pondering! He couldn't keep Mettaton (or himself) waiting any longer!

Steeling his resolve, Papyrus climbed over Mettaton. It took a bit of shuffling on his part, but eventually he was in a relatively comfortable position where their respective sets of equipment lined up with each other. He leaned down a bit, and his slit brushed against Mettaton's tip. The two gasped. These types of activities certainly had a way of making participants feel vulnerable. And yet, as they looked into each other's eyes after getting over the brief shock, they knew they could trust each other.

Papyrus took hold of Mettaton's length, made sure it was lined up perfectly with his entrance-

-and then, he slowly descended.

More gasping, and even a near-silent moan or two, ensued. This wasn't like Mettaton's mouth, or Papyrus' tongue, or either set of hands. This was sensitive meeting sensitive for the first time, a delicate operation if they'd ever heard of one.

Mettaton closed his eyes; this warm sensation had been nice around his fingers, but he had no words to describe how it felt now. He yearned to get more than just the tip in there - but he just took deep breaths and waited. For as he knew, this wasn't about just his own pleasure. It was about Papyrus' pleasure as well; more than anything, he wanted Papyrus to feel good about this, and to understand that "naughty" didn't always have to mean "unacceptable". If Papyrus wasn't comfortable, Mettaton wouldn't be either; he wasn't that kind of guy, the kind that Sans initially feared he was.

Meanwhile, Papyrus slowly adjusted to the sensation he himself was feeling. What a truly surreal moment this was; back in Snowdin, he would often let Mettaton in his home through his TV screen. Then, once the two met each other and struck up a bond, Mettaton started literally being in Papyrus' home, more frequently as time went on. Now Mettaton was in _him_. If he didn't know better, he'd think this was a dream. He wouldn't be surprised if there were other fans who dreamed of a moment like this; all the more reason to make it last.

Eventually, the awkward feelings dissipated for the moment, leaving behind pleasure and a desire for more. Papyrus ever-so-slowly sank lower with little pulses of his hips, always waiting until the raw tenderness stopped being painful in any way. Between his brief grunts, he could hear more bursts of static from Mettaton, who kept opening and closing his eyes at seemingly random intervals.

It felt like forever, but eventually Mettaton was fully inside Papyrus. They both looked up, and eyelights met synthetic eyes.

"Ready, darling?" Mettaton gripped Papyrus' hand, as if they were two dancers waiting for the dance to start. When he saw the nod and felt the grip on his hand get tighter, he had his answer.

Just to prove that he meant it, Papyrus started moving. It was a little awkward and shy at first, as if one wrong move would make him lose his place and kill the mood. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Mettaton began delivering his own small thrusts, fueled by just how intoxicating this all felt.

"Ooh..." Mettaton took a sharp breath and bit his lip. "That's... _good..._ "

Papyrus remembered this tone of voice from when he was pleasuring Mettaton; his eloquence must have just escaped him again. "Faster?"

"Yes!" Mettaton made it sound halfway between a plead and an order.

Keeping a firm grip on Mettaton's hand, Papyrus picked up the pace, with Mettaton matching in kind. Any and all feelings of apprehension between the two floated away as they continued, and it wasn't long before a different sort of feeling came over them. Mettaton was no stranger to this feeling, while Papyrus hadn't even known he was capable of experiencing it until recently. This feeling was none other than lust, and as the two moved faster and faster, the carnal thoughts just grew louder, similarly to how the couple's grunts were slowly replaced by moans. They both wanted the same thing, and it felt like the world around them slowly fell away so they could focus on this and only this.

And yet, even as his mind was filled with primal urges, Papyrus still thought of one way in which this could be better. Just one.

"Metta-!" Papyrus paused, holding out the palm of his hand.

Mettaton stopped, almost scowling. "What?" _Oh, don't tease me like this, darling..._

"Can... we...?" Papyrus reached up and made gestures that tried to symbolize turning over, _oh no, I can't think of the words, what am I trying to say?_ The words finally came, and they just about exploded from his mouth. "Can-you-get-on-top?"

_Oh God I hope I didn't just-_

But before he knew it, he was back on the mattress, first on his side, and then flat on his back. And then Mettaton hovered over him.

Papyrus knew exactly what he was doing when he made that request. Because now, _Mettaton_ was hovering over him. The Underground's very own golden god of glamour, bathed in the golden candlelight, his hair massively unkempt, his eyes flickering, his mouth open in a smile that just screamed of being positively strung out on all the pleasure... the pleasure that _Papyrus_ had provided for him, no less! Papyrus didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life; he could write poetry about this if he wanted to.

In his current state, though, the best that Papyrus' mind could come up with was _oh my god, you are the sexiest man alive_ , and all his mouth could say was "I love you..."

As Mettaton kissed his forehead in reply, Papyrus nearly gasped. This wasn't a tender kiss like the ones Mettaton had been giving him throughout this night. This kiss was a greedy one, full of desire, saying "I love you too, and I want you so horribly right now" far better than the words themselves could have expressed in this moment.

"Ready for more?" Mettaton asked as he lined himself up with Papyrus again.

A vigorous nod. "Don't hold back!"

And then, Mettaton leaned down, summoned the last of his eloquence at the moment, and whispered five little words in that irresistible tone.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He pushed himself back in, drawing a strangled cry from Papyrus. They worked back towards their previous rhythm, and before long, it was as if they hadn't been interrupted at all. With each passing second, restraint became more of a foreign concept for both of them. Thrusting became ramming, and moaning became shouting, the rose petals flew off the mattress as the bed creaked, completely drowning out the music in tandem with the bed's occupants screaming out their pleasure...

Yesterday didn't matter. Tomorrow didn't matter. Even the events of earlier that day were a faint enigma. The rest of the world, even the other parts of the bedroom, felt like a distant radio signal at best. Even if the walls fell away to reveal all the other resort guests watching them, even if their friends and family were in that crowd, even if it was all being filmed on live TV, even if the world itself was threatening to end, neither one of them would have cared in that moment. Oh, sure, they would most definitely have cared afterwards. But at this moment, all they could perceive was each other.

And perceive, they did. Mettaton had let any semblance of a filter take a vacation a long time ago; profane words spilled from his mouth alongside other cries of pleasure as he felt Papyrus' inner walls rubbing against him. In other circumstances, Papyrus might have scolded him for his language, but not now; he was too busy making noises that were halfway between moans and screams as Mettaton kept ramming over and over into that spot.

Mettaton eventually slowed down a bit; oh god, he was _this_ close, but he had no idea if Papyrus was close, and he didn't want to disappoint him, what could he think about to delay the inevitable? MTT-Brand baseball equipment? Yes! _MTT-Brand baseball equipment is the ultimate in looking fabulous while you play sports! We only use the finest imported leather-_

He tried. He really, honestly tried. But sometimes, you just can't stop the dam from bursting. And boy, did it burst.

It felt like lightning crashed through every fiber of his being. He rammed into Papyrus at full force, hilting himself, as he screamed his favorite two words.

Papyrus had heard that famous catchphrase several times before, but never like that. And directed specifically at him? He couldn't think; the sudden battery of thrusts pushed him close to the edge, _but then he felt Mettaton's magical fluids fire into him!_ Every bone in Papyrus' body, including Mettaton's, tensed up as Papyrus cried out his lover's name, coming for the second time that night.

Just like last time, he rode out the waves of bliss, thrashing his hips as the euphoria surged through him. But then, as it began to ebb away, something else took its place: a deep sense of exhaustion.

As the high trickled away and both sets of magical equipment disappeared, he felt the mattress thump one more time. He closed his eyes, still panting heavily...

...and was out like a light.

Meanwhile, Mettaton crashed back onto his side of the mattress, taking some deep breaths of his own. Whew! That... had certainly been  _something._ He wouldn't have been surprised if there was smoke literally floating out of his body after that!

His thoughts shifted towards Papyrus, who'd been so worried about it... when did they start? An hour ago? It couldn't have been more than two. At any rate, Papyrus certainly seemed to have gotten over his insecurities; he really could be an amorous guy, no matter what they did in the bedroom.

Suddenly, Mettaton had an epiphany about the word "amorous": if you just added two letters...

"Amorous... and glamorous." He grinned as well as he could given the lack of energy. "We really do make a perfect team, don't we, Papyrus?"

No answer.

"Papyrus?" Mettaton looked over, concerned...

...and saw Papyrus, with his eyes closed, breathing in and out at a slow, steady rhythm.

Chuckling to himself, Mettaton stood up for a bit to plug himself in. "What did I tell you, sweetheart?" After getting back into bed, he pulled the covers up and whispered three words next to Papyrus' skull. " _Guaranteed to satisfy._ "

He wasn't just referring to himself.

* * *

Papyrus groaned, feeling the rays of sunlight hitting his bones. The first thing he noticed was that his thighs hurt. He felt like he'd had the most wonderful dream; he and Mettaton had been...

Wait a minute.

He looked around; the bedsheets felt very much like satin against his bare bones. Upon reaching downward, he confirmed to himself that yes, he wasn't wearing anything. Except - he looked at his hand - his wedding band was still there. There were still artificial candles placed around the room, now rather redundant with the sunlight. He could still hear the faint sounds of music and ocean waves. Couldn't really smell that fragrance from last night, though... maybe it'd been drowned out by a certain other kind of smell?

Trembling a bit, Papyrus looked to his right, for the conclusive piece of evidence, the one bit of sure-fire proof that it wasn't a dream...

Yep. Mettaton was still there. Fast asleep with a strange smile on his face, no less.

Papyrus couldn't help but smile a little. Mettaton looked so peaceful whenever he was asleep; despite being very loud and almost as dominant last night, this was no exception, with his messed-up hair being the only clear sign that he hadn't just gone to bed.

Before Papyrus could muse further on this topic, his phone started to vibrate. He sneered, remembering that he had brought it into the bedroom with him, and checked the caller ID. It was none other than Sans.

Sadly sighing, Papyrus climbed out of the soft, comfortable bed and quietly walked into the bathroom. Once there, he took the call and put the phone up to his head; his sleep-addled brain wanted to tell him that something was off about this, but he paid it no mind. "Hello?"

"Hey, bro, it's me. Just wanted to check up on you."

"Good morning, Sans. I hope you've been keeping up on your work, not just eating grease and boondoggling." After all, just because Papyrus was the younger brother didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be worried for his brother's well-being.

"Oh, don't worry, everything's been fine."

Papyrus was about to say that that wasn't what he'd asked, when Sans suddenly dropped a bombshell.

"Although... I'm wondering if _you're_ okay. It looks kinda dark over there."

"Of _course_ I'm okay! What--" In that instant, Papyrus stopped talking and started shaking, as he realized just what Sans had said, and what it implied. Sans wouldn't be able to know how bright or dark it was over the phone unless...

Papyrus gasped and brought the phone in front of his face; there was Sans, on the screen, in all his smirking glory.

"This is a _video call?_ " Papyrus felt orange magic creeping onto his face; talk about unfortunate timing!

Sans shrugged. "Sure; there's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Suddenly, his eyelights widened. "Waaaait a minute..."

"...what?" Papyrus began sweating a bit; what could Sans possibly be thinking?

"Let's see." Sans began counting on his fingers. "You're blushing, you're acting pretty jumpy, you're surprisingly upset that this is a video call, and from what I can tell, you look kinda naked. Either I interrupted you when you were about to take a shower..." He closed his eyes. "...or you and MTT did what I think you two did."

Papyrus' jaw hung open in shock; how could he have been figured out so easily? And more to the point, Sans was onto him! "I... oh my god..."

Sans opened his eyes and chuckled. "So, you're not denying it, huh?"

Papyrus let out a deep sigh. "How is this any of your business, Sans?"

"Hey, if you did, it's okay." Sans shrugged again. "I've come to terms with it. Cause, y'know, if my bro's old enough to get married, who am I to tell him what he and his husband can and can't do behind closed doors?"

Somewhere in the depths of his soul, Papyrus felt a strange weight slowly being lifted away. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"That being said..." The look on Sans' face became more serious. "Just 'cause you and MTT have hit fourth base doesn't mean we all need to know the play-by-play. This time or any other time. Capisce?"

"Wha-" Papyrus was speechless for a second, trying to comprehend. "Of course we won't talk about it around everyone, Sans! This is an intensely private matter!"

"That never stopped some people." Sans looked Papyrus in the eye socket. "Pro tip: don't go to a karaoke bar on Valentine's Day. There's gonna be lots of couples there, and they're either gonna sing really sappy songs, or they're gonna sing songs about all the fun they wanna have that night. Trust me on this; it'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Hmm..." Papyrus could certainly think of much bigger mistakes than that... but he was bound and determined for him and Mettaton not to be one of those couples. (At least, in terms of singing overly-flirtatious songs; he personally saw nothing wrong with sappy songs.)

Suddenly, Sans smirked. "Hey, bro. You know what they used to call mistakes in the old days?"

Papyrus just stood there in silence, feeling dread creeping up on him. He did not want to answer, for he knew what was coming.

Without waiting for Papyrus to answer, Sans did it for him. " _Boners!_ "

"Sans!" Papyrus felt his eyes cross.

"Well? It's true! Look it up if you don't believe me." More snickering. "You might find it in the _dick_ tionary."

Papyrus groaned in frustration.

"Just saying!" Sans' smirk couldn't have been wider. "I don't want you and MTT to get _cocky_ about what you do behind closed doors, so unless you want me to give you a _hard_ time like I'm doing right now, keep it to yourselves, _wood_ ya?"

"Sans! Oh my god!" Papyrus seethed a bit; all right, he wouldn't tell anyone! He and Mettaton might as well still be virgins, for all anyone knew! Would that be enough for Sans to stop?!

Suddenly, a second hand tilted the phone upward, and someone else leaned in.

"Sans, darling, will you stop tormenting my husband?"

"Huh?" Sans stopped laughing for a moment and looked up. "Oh. Hey, MTT. Didn't see you... _coming!_ "

The last time Mettaton had made a face like the one he made in response to that was back underground, when Frisk fired at his soul enough to make his limbs blow off.

Papyrus turned to him. "It's a long story, but... Sans knows what we did last night."

"So I noticed..." Mettaton sighed. At least Sans was making puns instead of implicitly threatening Mettaton's life, but...

"Yeah. But I don't know the details, though, so don't worry about that." He gave Mettaton a slight glare. "And as I was just telling Papyrus, the others and I don't really _want_ to know the details. So keep the bedroom talk in the bedroom, all right?"

Mettaton put one hand on his hip, looking quite annoyed. "What exactly do you take us for, Sans? I may not be a prude, but I still have my dignity!"

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you and Papyrus to _push it._ " Sans didn't stop, even after seeing the shocked looks on the others' faces. "I don't want things to descend into _bedlam_ , all right? So just keep it to yourselves. It's not gonna blow our minds. Y'know, like how you probably blew--"

" _Oh my god!_ " Papyrus repeated.

"I'm hanging up!" Mettaton said at the same time. In an instant, Sans' winking grin disappeared from the screen.

Mettaton and Papyrus looked at each other, letting out an exasperated sigh in unison.

"You'll have to forgive my brother," Papyrus said. "He's very good at guessing games. Even when I'm not trying to play one."

Suddenly, Papyrus' phone vibrated again. The two looked at it; it was a text message from Sans.

_dooooon't do it!!!_

Papyrus opened the texting app, about to respond, when two more messages appeared.

_oh wait, you already did_

_well, don't do the other thing!_

As Papyrus let out another exasperated sigh, Mettaton put a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him be for now."

Papyrus set the phone down near the sink. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh, no, I was going to wake up anyway." Mettaton noticed the nearby mirror. "Oh, can you look up, darling?"

"Huh?" Papyrus looked up, catching sight of himself and Mettaton in the mirror. It occurred to him that maybe he _should_ take a shower pretty soon.

Mirror-Mettaton wrapped an arm around mirror-Papyrus, and the real Papyrus felt Mettaton's arm around his body. "Do you know what I see?"

Papyrus grinned. "The most glamorous couple from the Underground?"

"Glamorous _and_ amorous. Don't forget that, beautiful." Mettaton kissed Papyrus' skull, and returned his attention to the mirror. As much as his mind was screaming at him to fix his hair, he knew this could wait. "But also... I see two people who _didn't_ become different people just from having sex."

Papyrus stared at himself, watching his own eyelights widen as it slowly dawned on him. He was still the Great Papyrus! He still loved puzzles and cars and making spaghetti, and he still had a distaste for his brother's puns; having sex didn't change that. It didn't turn him into some sort of demon who only felt lust and hated the rest of the world.

"Oh...!"

Mettaton's hand clasped his own. "It's just another new experience..." He paused, as if resisting the urge to get the words out. "No, I won't say 'under your belt'. We've both had more than enough puns for one morning."

"I was going to say!"

He felt Mettaton turn him around so the two could look eye-to-eye; the other man was smiling. "This is one of those situations where naughtiness can be a good thing too."

"Hmm..." Papyrus thought for a bit; he still didn't entirely understand, but it was a little more clear to him than earlier last night. "I'll allow it."

"Splendid!" Mettaton grinned; he knew that Papyrus would eventually understand. He leaned down, running his finger along Papyrus' collarbone. "So, would you be up for another go?"

"Can... can we just cuddle?" Papyrus asked. "Not that last night wasn't fun, oh no! Last night was too much fun! And... and I'm very exhausted because it was fun."

"Don't worry; I understand completely." In the depths of Mettaton's mind, part of him was celebrating the fact that "bad in bed" wasn't on the list of things that described him. "And it is a very beautiful morning, and we don't have to do anything as long as we're on our honeymoon..."

Papyrus could feel the lethargy returning to him. "I... I should at least take a shower first."

"Oh. Certainly." Mettaton studied himself in the mirror. "Now that you mention it, I should probably polish while I'm in here."

Papyrus nodded, and went over to the shower.

It ended up being one of the shortest, quickest showers Papyrus had ever taken; even as he scrubbed each of his bones, he still wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner he finished, the sooner he and Mettaton could lie back down. Papyrus had never thought he'd be so excited at the thought of lying in bed all day.

By the time he was done and drying himself off, Mettaton himself was finishing up with his own cleaning. He set down his polisher (which resembled a miniature car buffer) and began combing his hair in the mirror. As he saw Papyrus replace the towel and start walking back to the bedroom, he paused and turned around.

Papyrus gave him a confused look as he stopped. "Is everything all right?"

"Are you limping?"

"Huh?" Papyrus looked down at himself. "Am I?" He took a few experimental steps, confirming what Mettaton saw; Papyrus was indeed walking funny.

 _Oh my, I really am good at this._ "Let me help you, darling."

Papyrus yelped a little in surprise as Mettaton picked him up and carried him back into the bedroom, setting him back down onto the mattress before climbing back in himself. Once the two were settled, Papyrus leaned in close, resting his skull on Mettaton's arm, listening to the whirrs of his soul casing. He pulled up the blankets and closed his eyes.

At the current moment, Papyrus wasn't sure if the activities he and Mettaton had taken part in the previous night would just be a one-time deal, or something for special occasions, or even a regular occurrence. But if there was one thing that he did know, it was that he now completely understood why it was called making love. And as long as they didn't breach each other's boundaries, nothing about it was unacceptable.

It wasn't long before Mettaton heard the sounds of quiet breathing again. He looked down and saw Papyrus grinning in his sleep, sunlight gently streaming onto his bones, the satin bedsheets covering everything below his shoulders.

With a gentle smile, Mettaton scooped up some of the rose petals he had recovered earlier, and he gently let them drop onto Papyrus' sleeping form. Something about moments like these felt incredibly poetic. Just like those poems that Papyrus wrote for him.

Perhaps, Mettaton thought, he could write some poetry of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... (deep breath)
> 
> There comes a time in every fanfic writer's life where they write something that's such a departure from their usual style that they need to take a step back and comprehend the situation.
> 
> If you'd asked me nine years ago, I literally would not have understood why people even liked porn (even as someone who was almost fourteen at the time). I didn't even start reading porn until eight years ago. And now, in May of 2018, I have just finished writing some porn of my own. But it's not just any porn: it's David-Bowie-as-a-robot making love to a font! And as much as I love this couple, I typically didn't imagine them doing it, but then my mind said "well, what if...?" And that is how this happened.
> 
> So now I look upon you all and ask: am I doing it right? Part of me wants to think it's way too fast-paced/mechanical/OOC, but I have been known to be my own worst critic. I've also been known to overcompensate, though, so take that as you will.
> 
> (hides in flame shelter)


End file.
